


Mort dans l'Âme

by Adama_chan



Series: Donjon Mystère : Explorateur des Fanfictions [2]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adama_chan/pseuds/Adama_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout allait pour le mieux dans la vie d'Amaël. Sa meute était forte et puissante, sa compagne attendait un petit et les proies étaient abondantes. Pourtant, il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Des Pokémon désertaient des forêts entières, le temps s'arrêtait à certain endroit et tout le monde devenait bien plus agressif. Que se passait-il ? Comment changer cela ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mort dans l'Âme

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous ?
> 
> Voici donc le premier chapitre du texte d'anniversaire de Passé du Futur. Malgré tout, il n'est pas obligatoire d'avoir lu PdF pour comprendre ce texte, ne vous inquiétez pas. Cette histoire se situe donc dans Pokémon Donjon Mystère Explorateur du Ciel, à l'époque du jeu (aux portes de la Paralysie de la Planète). J'espère donc que ce texte vous plaira, les futurs chapitres arriveront bientôt (je ne donnerai pas de date précise vu qu'ils ne sont toujours pas écrit mais ils arriveront vite, promis).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Tout le monde est prêt ? Nous partons ! »

Le Démolosse qui avait hurlé cela se mit en marche, vite suivi par le reste de la meute. Ils quittaient les environs de la Caverne Cristal pour se rapprocher de Bourg-Trésor. Comme chaque année. Mais aujourd'hui, cet évènement était un peu spécial. La meute de Malosse et Démolosse marchait d'un pas régulier, discutant entre eux dans un joyeux brouhaha faisant fuir toute proie potentielle. Cela importait peu à la meute de toute manière, ils n'étaient pas là pour chasser. Et puis, si leurs comportements étaient trop déplacés, le chef les rappellera à l'ordre.

Une Feunard, seule intruse dans ce groupe ténèbres et feu, se rapprocha du Pokémon en tête. Son ventre imposant permettait de facilement deviner qu'elle attendait un heureux évènement. Elle marchait à la même allure que le Démolosse sans grande difficulté malgré son état, voulant à tout prix rester en tête. Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures ainsi. La meute avançait à un rythme régulier, avalant sans difficulté les kilomètres. Malgré la nuit tombante, ils continuèrent leurs marches à travers les plaines. Ils ne se stoppèrent que quand ils arrivèrent à l'orée d'une forêt. Alors, le Démolosse annonça qu'ils faisaient une pause.

Rapidement, la meute se dispersa dans les environs, certain cherchant à trouver quelque proies à se mettre sous la dent, d'autre trouvant un lieu agréable pour passer la nuit. Le Démolosse qui était en tête quant à lui s'approcha de la Feunard et se mit à côté d'elle pour la soutenir. Ils se déplacèrent doucement jusque sous un arbre où la renarde de feu se coucha rapidement. Elle poussa un gros soupir de soulagement, pouvant enfin se reposer. Elle lécha avec douceur et affection le museau du chien ténèbres avant de prendre la parole.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé à m'installer. Tu es un amour Amaël.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû forcer autant. Tu sais très bien que si tu me l'avais demandé, j'aurai ralenti l'allure de la meute.

\- La compagne du chef ne doit pas montrer de faiblesse. Je n'en faisais déjà pas parti à l'origine, il ne faut pas que j'empire mes relations avec les autres.

\- Mais Klervi…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis solide. Il en faudra bien plus pour m'abattre.

\- Ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter.

\- Parlons d'autre chose. Pourquoi as-tu tenu à bouger la meute aussi tôt ? Habituellement, nous restons quelque semaines de plus, jusqu'à la fin de la saison.

\- Il se passe quelque chose. J'ai entendu des rumeurs étranges, des incidents ou évènements anormaux. Je veux rapidement rejoindre Bourg-Trésor pour me renseigner rapidement. Même si cela implique de réduire notre saison de chasse. Et puis, tu seras plus en sécurité là-bas. »

La Feunard allait répliquer quelque chose mais une voix l'interrompit. Un Démolosse s'approchait rapidement d'eux, l'air inquiet. Aussitôt, Amaël se redressa et alla à la rencontre du Pokémon. Si Emad était inquiet, il se passait alors quelque chose de grave. Le second de la meute était toujours calme et sérieux, un véritable soutient pour la meute. Le chef avait une parfaite confiance en lui et s'il y avait un problème, il pouvait toujours compter sur lui.

« Chef, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange dans cette forêt. Elle est vide.

\- Pardon ?

\- La forêt est totalement vide. Il n'y a pas le moindre Pokémon, le moindre être vivant à l'intérieur. Elle est totalement dépeuplée, comme si ils avaient été chassés. Ça fait froid dans le dos.

\- Il n'y a vraiment personne ? Vous avez vérifié partout ?

\- Oui, c'est le silence total. Que devons-nous faire ? »

Le Démolosse resta silencieux. Il réfléchissait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi une telle chose se passait mais il était certain que cela avait rapport avec ses pressentiments et les rumeurs qu'il avait pu entendre. Savoir cela n'était absolument pas rassurant. Ils devaient vraiment rejoindre vite la ville pour se renseigner rapidement et réagir en conséquence. Si Emad était aussi inquiet, cela voulait dire que c'était certainement très dérangeant de s'aventurer dans la forêt. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans un endroit pareil.

« Dis à la meute de rester groupée et de se reposer un minimum. Nous repartons dans une heure. Rendez-vous ici, compris ?

\- Oui Chef ! »

Le second s'enfonça dans la forêt, faisant passer le message du chef de meute. Ce dernier rejoignit sa compagne, la prévenant qu'ils repartaient bientôt et qu'elle devait se reposer. Elle ne posa pas de question, Amaël ne lui répondrait pas de toute manière. Il avait toujours cette manie de vouloir protéger et rassurer les autres, même si pour cela il devait mentir ou éluder la vérité. C'était agaçant mais la Feunard ne pouvait rien faire pour changer cela, elle l'aimait ainsi après tout.

Le temps passa rapidement, Klervi reprenant son souffle et ses forces rapidement. La meute petit à petit se rassembla autour d'eux, se préparant à repartir. La tension se faisait sentir, l'ambiance de la forêt effrayant les Pokémon. Le silence était lourd, les voyageurs n'osant pas le briser. Dès que tout le monde fut présent, ils repartirent, silencieux. Heureusement, plus ils s'éloignaient de ce lieu déserté de toute vie, plus le malaise s'effaçait. Ainsi, les discutions reprirent petit à petit, les Pokémon se détendant au fil de la marche.

La marche dura plusieurs heures encore, l'aube commença même à pointer quand ils arrivèrent enfin. Devant eux, on pouvait voir une ville. L'heure très matinale expliquait le peu d'activité de Bourg-Trésor, seul quelque courageux Pokémon se levait aux aurores. Alors, la meute bifurqua vers l'est, contournant le village jusqu'à arriver dans un petit bois. Rapidement, la meute entière aménagea le lieu, le rendant un maximum habitable pour le groupe entier. Et quand tout fut finalement bien, tous se couchèrent, épuisés. Cette longue marche les avait épuisés, ils avaient parcouru de nombreux kilomètres et leurs pattes douloureuses n'attendaient que ce moment de repos.

Seul Amaël restait éveillé, contemplant le soleil qui se levait. Les bruits de respiration envahissaient la clairière tandis qu'il attendait avec impatience que l'astre lumineux s'élève. Collé à Klervi qui s'était endormie sans difficulté, il observait avec affection l'ensemble de sa meute. Tout le monde était en bonne santé, fort et puissant, il était fier de cela. Ce groupe de Malosse et Démolosse qui s'entendait si bien et qui était redoutable en pleine chasse. Une meute solidaire, sans conflit important, un groupe fort et puissant.

Son regard se tourna vers sa compagne et devint encore plus tendre. Bien qu'elle ne fasse pas l'unanimité dans la meute, notamment à cause de son espèce, il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il était très heureux de l'avoir pris pour reine de meute. Et il était encore plus heureux de voir leur amour porter ses fruits. Bientôt, il aurait un descendant. Bientôt, un nouveau Pokémon sera ajouté à la meute, son propre fils. Sa vie était parfaite. Cela lui paraissait être une évidence. Tout allait pour le mieux et sa joie n'en était que plus grande encore.

Le soleil était à présent assez haut dans le ciel. _Il_ devait être éveillé. Alors, le Démolosse se leva doucement, essayant de ne pas réveiller la Feunard. Cette dernière émis quelque léger grognement mais rien de plus. Soulagé de la voir toujours endormie, il commença à slalomer entre les nombreux corps endormis pour sortir du bois. Il évita les membres et queues qui trainaient, ne voulant pas les écrasés, restant aussi discret que possible. Il était presque arrivé au bout quand une voix se fit entendre.

« Chef ? Où allez-vous ?

\- Je dois aller en ville. Il faut que je me renseigne sur les différents évènements que nous avons vus.

\- Vous allez voir votre contact en ville alors. Pas de problème, faites attention à vous Chef.

\- Je te confis la responsabilité de la meute en mon absence Emad.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Le Démolosse se rendormi aussi vite qu'il s'était éveillé, permettant à Aaël de partir. Ce dernier n'aimait pas ce nom de « contact en ville ». Il savait bien que s'était ainsi qu'on l'appelait, parce qu'il était l'unique lien avec la civilisation pour eux. Mais cela ne lui plaisait tout de même pas. Son « contact en ville » n'était pas seulement ça. C'était bien plus. C'était son ami, un Pokémon sympathique qui lui permettait de voir bien plus de chose que ce qu'il y avait dans la meute. C'était sa bouffée d'air frais quand ses responsabilités étaient trop grosses sur ses épaules.

Alors plein d'entrain, Amaël sortit du bois et se dirigea vers la ville. Rapidement arrivé là-bas, il entra sans hésitation dans Bourg-Trésor. La matinée étant bien plus avancée, de nombreux Pokémon circulaient dans les rues et les vendeurs promouvaient leurs marchandises. Le Démolosse n'eut aucune difficulté à fendre la foule pour arriver à destination. Les citadins l'observaient d'un œil méfiant, n'appréciant pas de voir un « barbare de sauvage » se baladant entre leurs étals. Amaël ne fit aucunement attention à cela, à présent habitué à de telles réactions. Il arriva devant une petite habitation parmi les centaines se trouvant autour et entra sans hésitation.

« C'est moi ! »

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Le prochain arrive bientôt, en espérant qu'il plaise également. Vous allez ainsi savoir qui est le mystérieux Pokémon que va voir Amaël ainsi que des informations sur les problèmes que rencontre le monde en ce moment.
> 
> Pour les noms de chaque Pokémon : Amaël vient du celte et signifie "prince" ou "seigneur", vu qu'il est le chef de meute ce nom lui va bien. Klervi est un prénom également celte voulant dire "bijou"/"pierre précieuse", elle est le précieux joyau d'Amaël. Pour finir, Emad est un prénom arabe signifiant "pilier" ou "celui qui soutient", étant le second de la meute, Amaël se repose sur lui qui est un grand soutien. Voilà pour l'origine des noms de chaque personnage !
> 
> A bientôt pour un futur chapitre !


End file.
